Trapped Love
by The Bibliobibuli Blonde
Summary: Seventh year Hogwarts, everything Hermione had dreamed of happened, Head Girl, having Ron as a boyfriend, making her the happiest witch in the history of witches... Or so she thought. Certain circumstances arise making Hermione question her very being, will one certain enemy become something more?
1. Betrayal of Bilius

That _git_!

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her shoes pound on down the moving stairs, disturbing sleeping paintings on the wall. She mutters sorry over and over while passing. In fact she is sorry, for herself that is.

 _How can he do this to me? After all we have been through?_

She caught Ron snogging. Not just any girl. Stupid Lavender stupid Brown.

She took a left then right with no sense of direction, no means of slowing down. Tears blurred her vision more than once, slowing her progress down. Slowing her progress of getting away from the scene.

Where should she go? Where does she even belong? _To the common room? The library?_ She quickly dismissed the thought as they'll find her quickly there. Hermione then figured out the perfect spot to go, Myrtle's bathroom. She'll drown in her own tears with Myrtle.

With every bearing step Hermione took felt like the books in her arms were getting heavier and heavier. She took a second to figure out where she was left or right? Hermione thought she was on the 3rd floor but when she asked one of the paintings, an old wizard adorned in green and silver, he just huffed and turned around.

Hermione bit her lip.

 _This is just great_ , she thought _, and a perfect way to add to such a horrible day!_

Right then and there she thought of curling up in a ball to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. Hermione thought her seventh year was going to consist of studying, laughing, hanging out with her best friends, and having fun. _Look how good that turned out_ , Hermione thought bitterly.

The only good thing that happened was when she got the Head Girl badge. And even _that_ has its downsides, Malfoy is the Head Boy.

Hermione leaned against the wall to collect herself. In no way she was the calm and collected of the Golden Trio at the moment. Her head was pounding as a million thoughts flew through her head, her heart was hurting as if someone stuck a knife and twisted it, her face was red as tears streaked down her once pale and to make matters worse Hermione was lost.

Images flew through her mind sucking Hermione into a movie she didn't want to relive.

* * *

 _Hermione walked down a corridor pleased with herself. She just asked Professor Flitwick if she could hand her Charms paper in two weeks early. He was so surprised he almost toppled of his desk chair he was positioned on. In exchange for the early paper Professor Flitwick told Hermione what she got on her quiz they took just yesterday, a 100 plus an extra 5 points for the extra credit._

 _Hermione was so happy she could sing. Not that she would ever try, she always got embarrassed when everybody stopped and stared when she was singing. Hermione figured that was her cue that she wasn't that good of a singer._

 _She started towards the Gryffindor Common Room excited to tell Harry and Ron the news when she heard a giggle behind a door in the corridor she was currently walking. Being Head Girl Hermione thought she'd look into the matter immediately._

 _Not bothering to knock Hermione slammed the door open only to find Ron on top of Lavender Brown both of them wearing no shirt._

 _Lavender giggled, "Oh Won-Won look it's your best friend, she's flushed. What are you going to do Hermione? Take points off your own house?"_

 _Hermione was furious. Ignoring the simple girl she bellowed, "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"_

 _Ron looked up and at least had the decency to look ashamed, "Look Hermione I'm,"_

" _No. Just drop it Ron. How_ could _you?" Tears welled up in her eyes._

 _Ron started towards Hermione carefully as if she was as fragile as a glass vase. And in a way she was._

" _Hermione don't be mad. It was for the best."_

 _Hermione pretended not hear. Blood rushed to her ears making it sound like waves at a beach. Only if she was at a beach now then this would've probably not have happened. She couldn't stand being in the same room anymore, so instead she talked to farthest wall behind him and Lavender, "50 points off for Gryffindor for close intimacy of fellow students." Hermione said in a monotone voice, not caring anymore and suddenly very exhausted._

 _Hermione turned on her heel picked up some notebooks she have dropped and walked as fast as she could down the corridor._

 _She could hear Ron screaming "Hermione! Hermione wait! I can explain!"_

 _Too late she thought, too late for us anymore._

* * *

Hermione blinked. She wondered how long she was standing against the wall.

At the moment she hated Ron. She wanted nothing to do with him at the least. It was just like sixth year all over again.

After everything they shared, being with Harry and searching for Horocruxes. After they thought they had them all destroyed Ron's mother, Molly, made them go back to school in hope that it will distract them from the upcoming war with Voldemort. But instead, it brought up new drama and grueling challenges for all three.

Hermione picked her books up from the floor where she dropped them and started off down the corridor towards a painting that looks somewhat familiar.

When she had reached the portrait she immediately knew who or more exactly what she was looking at Sir Cadogan, the portrait that replaced the Fat Lady temporarily while the Fat Lady was getting repaired from getting ripped up by Sirius, Harry's godfather. Hermione had to admit he wasn't well liked because he kept changing the passwords but she thought he was her last chance of finding her way back to the Head's common room.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Sir Cadogan? I need your help."

The horse in the portrait moves from behind a tree to show a man, a knight to be exact, "Ho! A pretty little lady stranded all alone in the dungeons! Help I must! Come, follow me my lady!"

He veers his horse as if to go to the right into the next painting. The horse takes of running and Hermione is left to scowl at the empty portrait that Sir Cadogan just occupied.

Then she comes to her senses and starts running off towards the direction the knight took off to.

 _Well,_ Hermione thought while panting slightly, _at least I get my exercise and a guide, at least something good came out from today's disasters._


	2. Malfoy's Manners

Hermione arrived at the Head's common room. And she wouldn't be kidding if she said five minutes flat. Out of breath and exhausted to both mind and body she says the password, Hippopotomonstrosesquipedalianism (a word to describe long words), to one of the redhead mermaids that sit perched on top of a large rock in front of the entrance to the common room.

"Incorrect miss," The mermaid sings in a gentle voice, her sisters' mock Hermione by giggling which to Hermione sounds like breaking glass.

She stomps her foot impatiently, luck is not on her side today.

"Oh look here boys."

Hermione flinches. _Oh no. Can the day get any worse?_

Slowly as if she was made of sand Hermione turns around to face the voice.

"Oh wow. It looks you tried to make your hair even more a mess there Granger. What did you try to do to it? Make it look like a nest so a bird can live in it?" A nasally voice drawled.

Hermione feels her face getting hot. She crosses her arms around her chest and lifts her head up to meet the eyes of her assailant which are cold and calculating. "Are you going to open the door or not?" She asks her enemy.

Malfoy snorts. "As if. I think I will just go to the Slytherin common room for tonight and leave you starve, cold, and restless. Come on Crabbe and Goyle." He turns on his Italian loafers with one heel but before he can make a total 180 he feels an uncomfortable jab in the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Hermione growls, "Now listen, I need help with the password. You obviously know what it is. I had a _very_ bad day,"

With one jerk of his head Malfoy's cronies were attached to either side of Hermione lifting up her in the air making her so surprised she dropped her wand.

 _Smart Hermione_ , she thought, _real smart._

With terrified eyes Hermione watches as Malfoy straightens his robes, not that was crooked at all, and dusted himself off, not that he was dirty. Finally he turns around.

* * *

 _What was with the Mudblood today,_ Draco wondered, _did someone hurt her? My little Mudblood?_

Draco clenches his jaw, ready to punch a wall. Then serene calmness washes over him as if a switch has been turned on.

With deadly calmness that makes Hermione scared out of her wits, Draco walks up to her and puts a pale hand on her neck. Even though Hermione is pale Draco by comparison is the palest of the two.

With his hand he backs her up to the wall making her struggle and gasp for air. Her honey color eyes start to water. Draco leans up to her face until they are inches apart.

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. What. To. Do _. Mudblood_." Draco says his voice full of hatred in the softest of whispers that sends chills down Hermione's back, "Understand?"

Hermione nods frantically, wanting air. He releases her dropping her at least a feet to the ground, and then he kicks her hard in the side. She curls into his foot sobbing.

Draco turns away from the sobbing figure on the ground immediately regretting his actions. His father has done this to him. Made him the hated monster, a stereotype, that quite frankly Draco wasn't proud of it anymore. Yeah sure in the younger years it was equated having power than not but now to Draco, power is scary. Power controls your mind, affects the way you live, eats you alive. The thoughts start to consume Draco making him pause. The smile from his face slowly disperses. He wants to help Granger up but not with his "bodyguards" there. They are bodyguards as much as the Dark Lord is a ballerina.

He gives Crabbe and Goyle one terse nod as they understand about five seconds later they are dismissed. _Can it register through their tiny brains any faster?_ Draco wondered.

He turns to find Granger on the ground leaning against the wall for support with shallow breathing.

"Why are you just standing there?" She asks in which she winces, even moving her mouth slightly hurts, "Aren't you going to finish me off? Make sure the _Mudblood_ gets what she deserves?" Her voice now is slightly dripping with sarcasm.

Without thinking Draco leans down and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he quietly picks up her wand and books with the other hand while Granger shrieks her head off pounding her tiny fist of Draco's back despite her injury.

"Unhand me you- you monster!" She shrieks loudly.

Ouch. That hurts. _It is the truth though._ A tiny voice in Draco's mind says.

While trying to balance a tiny witch and books in his hands Draco says the password, Alihotsy, to portrait also saying it loud enough for Granger to hear over her own voice. Clambering in the entrance he quickly sets her books on a nearby coffee table and sets Granger down on the couch near the fireplace.

Working more quickly than ever he glances at the tiny clock that hangs on the farthest wall in the common room. He swears profanities all the while unpocketing his wand he _accio'd_ a blanket for Granger and started a fire in the hearth with a quick _Incendio._ All the while he is vaguely aware of honey brown eyes following his every move.

Draco turns to face Granger and sees her staring at him with awe. He quickly shrugs it off as she's injured and he is late for Quidditch practice.

"Lay down Granger." He says in the gentlest voice he ever used on her. She quickly complies as her neck starts to her hurt her. He tucks Granger in with gentlest care like his mother used to with him when he was a child. His heart gives a jolt, oh how he misses his mother. He waits until Granger's breathing slows then he gets up to get ready.

In an almost instant Draco goes from caring to rushing out the door with his Nimbus 2001 in one hand and his uniform in the other not wanting to miss Quidditch practice more than he has to. Draco groans inwardly, as he wonders which lie he will make up now since he is this year's Quidditch captain for Slytherin.

Once outside he wonders what Granger will think of him once she has awoke from her slumber. He has no idea what to say to her about his actions. He has no idea what even think of himself.

Inside the Quidditch pitch he calls for all the players to line up, he nods with satisfaction with those who tried out and made the team and the choices he had to make between his two best friends and two other wizards. It was tough but now he has a team, he only hopes he can beat Potter and his rowdy team this year for the House Cup.

Up in the air Draco feels free. From anything to everything. No Dark Lord to worry about, no friends to talk to, no feelings hurt, just the air, the game, the cheers and boos, and excitement. When Draco feels confident he blows the whistle to start practice unaware of a pair of honey brown eyes watching him from one of the many tower windows that line the castle's walls.


	3. Madam Pomfrey

_His body is up top of hers almost touching. He kisses her forehead then nose then he almost kisses her mouth but stops inches away._

 _She growls almost mad that he has stopped._

" _Keep going dammit." She says._

 _In the sinking sunset his eyes dance over her half naked body and under the examination she squirms. Then he smirks in his signature style. Getting mad at his slowness she pulls him down for another searing kiss all the while she works off his pants…_

"Hermione!"

Hermione groans, her neck feels stiff and hurts so bad. Oh Merlin.

"Go away!" she croaks.

She grabs a pillow and hides her face underneath it blocking out the streaming sunlight from the window.

"Come on Hermione breakfast is almost done!" a girl shouts lifting the pillow from Hermione's face. Hermione takes a blanket and snuggles deeper into it trying desperately to remember her fantasy dream. Then whoever was shouting pulled the blanket from her body. Hermione shivers.

She could hear the audible gasp that sounded out through the room. Startling herself, she automatically opens her eyes to face Ginny. Now it's her time to gasp.

"Ginny!" she half whispers half yawns, "what are you doing here?"

The redhead blinked then much to Hermione's surprise blinked again staring at Hermione intently. Still staring at her Ginny finally answered, "I was shocked that you didn't come to breakfast today and I well I came up here to see what's the matter and I-,"

Ginny unmistakably shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she saw, Hermione not missing a beat asking with urgency but not above a whisper, "Ginny! What is the matter? Who let you in?"

"Well I thought I told you Malfoy had-," The pale girl's green eyes widened in horror, "Oh Hermione! He did this to you didn't he? Why? Come on Hermione let's go." Ginny started pulling on her arm relentlessly latching on like a vice.

"Ginny, ow! Let go please. Where do you think you are taking me? Who are you _talking_ about?" Hermione's voice was hoarse.

"Why, Hermione don't you remember what happened? Did he _Confundo_ you?" she cried aghast.

"Please be more specific will you Gin? I'm certainly not getting the memo." Hermione says now impatient.

"Why! Come here. I'll show you, and don't talk any more you might just lose your voice." Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs into the bathroom she shared with Malfoy. At last she pulled Hermione right in front of the mirror.

"See?" The redhead says pointing at Hermione's neck to the angry red and purple marks that line it, "Hermione you got to tell someone, go to Professor McGonagall. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey. Please?" the green eyes plead with Hermione's from the mirror's reflection, "He did this to you, he could get expelled for this you know, all Malfoys think they are superior. But Hermione guess what? Don't believe anything he says, you're the brightest witch in the whole school."

Hermione considers it, yes he has stepped his limits yesterday but he also has taken care of like her own parents would do. But on the other hand her neck really _is_ painful…

"I have to go to classes Gin," Hermione says picking her words carefully and not raising her voice for which it hurts her throat, "Nothing a Concealment Charm can't hide." She forces a smile a pulls out her wand doing a quick spell she learned to cover her acne when she a little bit younger, "See? No marks. No harm done."

The bushy haired girl continues to pack up her stuff for her upcoming classes despite her friend's protests.

The day flew by, but as it wore on the more frustrated Hermione got; in every class since it hurts to talk she couldn't raise her hand as much which surprised the teachers and anger the students who had to answer the questions she regularly answered for them.

In Potions class her best friend, The Boy Who Lived, aka Harry Potter, was quite concerned about his friend. Hermione sat quietly next to him as the class waited upon Professor Slughorn to start the lesson.

Harry nudges her in which she looks at him expectantly, "Oi, 'Mione. You okay?" Hermione shrugs.

Students around them were whispering about her and some other particular student. No one can mistake the Prince of Slytherin gazing over at Hermione with anxiety flashing in his eyes.

He was worried, _what did he do? Was he that strong?_ Draco marveled. He got an elbow in the side, Draco then turned around to scowl at Blaise Zabini, his best friend.

"Draco stop ogling the Mudblood. We, I mean _you_ are getting a lot of looks." Blaise faces the board again.

Being Slytherin he just scowls at the rest of the room which quiets the many whispers twittering around the room.

Finally Professor Slughorn emerged and came striding up to the board magically writing down the instructions with his wand, "Today class we are going to work on a special potion called-,"

No one can describe the _thump_ that rang throughout the stone walls of the dungeon. And no one can mistake the panic in the voice of Harry and Ron rushing over to pick up their slumped over friend on the ground. Every head turned. And all hell broke loose.

"'Mione!" Harry called.

"Is-is she dead?" one student called out.

"Oh poor Hermione!" Lavender Brown dramatically cries.

The Potions Master rushed over to inspect her. Malfoy slipped out of the room undetected.

Soon Hermione was hurried to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

 _Where was she?_

She heard the soft whispers around her but she couldn't make much out. Soon after the darkness pulled her under. After waking up about five more time in dream-like coma, Hermione woke up.

Instead of finding her friends crowded around her in joy she found one solitary person sitting in the chair.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. How are you feeling?"

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Hermione flushed being embarrassed to be seen in such disarray. Taking a sip of the water set by her bedside she listens carefully to her lifetime mentor.

"Dear, dear," McGonagall patted her hand gently, holding a certain sadness in her hawk like eyes, "It's Professor McGonagall now."

"Wait what?" Hermione took another gulp of water, she was thirsty ever so thirsty; not comprehending the witch's words.

"Professor Snape is Headmaster now." She stated with finality.

And Hermione spit the water she was holding in her mouth all over herself.

"Wait _what_?"


	4. Helping Harry

Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall like she was her worst nightmare, then a second thought ran through her mind, "Harry," she whispered, "Harry," she said more loudly startling her Head of House, "I've have to go help Harry! How long was I out, Professor?"

She slipped out of the hospital bed her soul intent on running away with Harry. This is what Dumbledore had feared and Voldemort has planned. The Boy Who Lived being trapped surrounded by Death Eaters not including the few students who are on the Dark Side also, including Draco. Her heart gave a twinge.

Before her feet could even touch the cold tile of the Infirmary Hermione felt strong arms getting wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go Professor, please?" Hermione asked calmly she wiggled around in she strong arms, she didn't know McGonagall was _that_ strong, "Professor! Please! I have to go!"

"It is Headmaster now, Miss Granger," A soft voice said near her ear upsetting her curls and making Hermione jump 3 feet in the air. That wasn't Professor McGonagall's voice; this one is deeper and silkier like grease…

"Snape?" Hermione said tentatively as if she couldn't believe it.

"Headmaster Snape," he said in a clipped tone, tsking, and plopping her back onto the creaking bed turning her body towards his, "Where did you think you were going Miss Granger?" His beady eyes narrow in suspicion.

Up close Hermione can count how many wrinkles line his face, "Uh, er," Snape raises an eyebrow waiting, "The bathroom. I was going to the bathroom."

Snape nods his head once, "Minerva, take Miss Granger to the bathroom around the corner," Professor McGonagall comes in Hermione's line of sight nodding tersely to her. Hermione immediately jumps up glad for a way out of this uncomfortable situation.

She follows her out of the Infirmary until she speaks out of earshot of Snape, "Professor," Hermione says getting the older witch's attention, "I need to help Harry," She puts her hand in her robe pocket, she thanks silently to whomever is looking over her; she still has her wand, her greatest weapon.

"Take a left," Professor McGonagall says quickly, "You have been out for three days Miss Granger. I have been demoted and as you very well may know that Snape is now Headmaster. The day after you had collapsed, in the morning The Prophet has released that the Death Eaters has overrun the Ministry," Hermione gasps being the perfect audience, "Yes, now child. You need to quickly run to the Head tower and pack up necessary essentials for this _class_ ; the students are now having lunch in the Great Hall. You only have twenty five minutes to find Potter and Weasley and go. Be care now, Miss Granger, even the walls have ears,"

Hermione nods once swiftly turning off into the corridor of many windows.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall calls out making Hermione turn around, "Watch out for the Carrows,"

In the back of Hermione's mind the name register briefly as one of the Death Eater dissent before quickly going back to listing important things for their trip. She takes of running. Left, right, left- Hermione was so distracted she ran right into a wall, _there isn't supposed to be a wall here_ ; Hermione checks her mental map before looking up and gasping. One of the windows had sunlight making the "wall" have platinum blond hair almost white.

" _Granger_?" The figure asks surprised as she, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Infirmary?"

"Not now Malfoy. I'm in a hurry," Hermione gets up and dusts herself off.

Malfoy snorts, "Clearly. Didn't you here any of the new rules going up?" She could heard the sneer in the voice without turning to look at him, "That's nice." Ignoring his rambling she heads up the stairs leading to her common room tower.

"Granger my godfather- Hey! Where do you think you are going?" His voice calls out from the bottom.

At the top, Hermione quickly says the password to one of the seven mermaids in the portrait, pulling her wand out. While the painting slowly swings open Hermione turns around to face the slightly panting Malfoy, "Granger, you didn't miss much in classes, there was a riot led by Potter and that silly group he managed to create-," His grey eyes took notice of her wand, then they widened, "Hey now easy Gran-," He managed to get out before Hermione stunned him.

 _A riot?_ All Hermione could hear was the sound of her heart. "Sorry ferret," she clambered in the entrance running towards her room. Grabbing her bag she used during the hunt for the Horcruxes she stuffed her clothes, needed books, stuffed the silly old expanded tent _, accio'd_ Harry's and Ron's, the Marauder's Map, and Invisibility Cloak. Hermione looked in the endless bag, she gasped. Where _was_ it? Where was Hogwarts, A History? She searched futilely for in around her room, with no such luck, and figuring she wasting time, Hermione slings the bag around her shoulder intent on finding Harry and Ron.

Pausing Hermione _accio'd_ some food out of the kitchen figuring she will do something for the house elves when she- if she ever got back. Covering her head with her hands she waited for the impact of the food against the glass.

 _Bang._ Hermione shrieked and fell over from the impact. _Hermione, get a hold of yourself_ , she reprimanded and figuring out it wasn't just the food flying through the window she fumbled for her wand, but before she had time to react to the intruder she felt hand roughly turning her over and something falling on top of her.

With the breath knocked out of her she opens her eyes.

"Granger. What in Merlin's pants do you think you are _doing_?" Malfoy asks angrily, "Don't ever do a trick like that again."

 _Bugger_ , Hermione thinks.

Hermione lifts her eyes up into the steel grey of Malfoy's and find him lying on top of her, she was shocked. "It's none of your business what I do. Now get _off_ me!" Malfoy shakes his head before smirking down at her, a little condescending, which got Hermione mad, "Get off me you git. Get _off_!" She starts shrieking profanities. But before she could say another word she felt unmistakably the pressure of Malfoy's lips on top of hers.

Hermione pulled away, feeling like she got slapped. Kicking Malfoy in the groin, leaving him groaning she _accio'd_ all the food that was scattered on the ground into her endless bag and took off towards the Great Hall searching desperately for her best friends.

* * *

Harry searched the sea of students that crowded the main corridor, Professor McGonagall told him during lunch Hermione wanted to help him with his "class". Pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose he glances at Ron who just sat on the ledge kissing Lavender, before Ron could see him watching Harry quickly turns away disgusted.

"Harry!" A voice called out.

Harry quickly jumps up from his place on the ground grabbing his bag and nodding to the redhead who shrugs and follows him as Harry tries to act as casual as possible despite his jumping nerves.

"Hermione," Harry says, finally taking a breath he didn't know his was holding in and taking in his best friend's appearance; her hair more disheveled than ever, her usually pale face flushed, and her honey brown eyes bright, "Let's get out of here," He grabbed her arm.

He felt a jab in his side, "We have company," Ron says in his ear.

Taking necessary precautions he looks for the Carrows and the Elite team, a group of Slytherins that help Snape with his dirty work, he spots the twin Death Eaters about a yard down the left corridor and two Elites, Crabbe and Malfoy, rushing down the right, they were surrounded.

Helplessly he clutches his wand tighter.

"Harry," a small voice says in his ear, knowing it was Hermione he squeezes her hand in response, "We are not alone, I've seen DA members in the crowd," Just to double check his emerald green eyes scan the crowd of students, picking out Neville, Luna, and Seamus, he nods to each of them in turn giving them a hint and they nod back and pull out their wands.

The crowd parted for the Death Eaters and Elites heading their way. Not bothering about getting expelled any longer Hermione was the first to cast a spell, " _Deprimo_!" Casting it at the ceiling, soon after the ceiling started crumbling, Harry seeing this happening shouted, " _Impervius!_ " Grabbing Ron by his shirt wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and said, "Watch out," before the ceiling came tumbling down.

Encased by the rock from the ceiling safely Harry coughed from the dust, " _Lumos,_ " he heard Ron say. Once the little cave was lightened he searched to see if Hermione was alright, and heard Ron draw in a breath before he could see properly himself; Hermione was hit in the by a flying projectile before Harry could protect her therefore had a gash in the side of her forehead bleeding profusely.

Sensing there was no time to lose deciding Hermione's brave act was to have more time for them to escape but their pursuers were defiantly going to get them if they don't move _fast_.

"Ron," Harry said taking control, "We need to get Hermione awake and we need to grab our brooms,"

Ron sputtered, "Oi! Harry! Taking Hermione with us is time consuming! We can't balance her on our broomsticks anyway,"

"But we can't leave her here! They'll defiantly punish her for what we did. And also Ron, didn't we take care of you after we ransacked the Ministry searching for Horcruxes?"

Ron rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, "That was different besides Hermione likes it here at school then on the run with us. Let's just grab her bag and go!"

Harry looks down at his best friend unsure what to do but finally he says, "Alright, Ron grab her bag, gently and toss it to me," Ron does what he is told, searching in the endless bag Harry finds what he is looking for and lets the silkiness of the object glide over his hand and pointing his wand at Hermione he casts, " _Scourgify_!" Cleaning her wound on her head leaving no blood behind seeing this Harry quickly casts, " _Episkey_!" Healing her wound and then hastily covering her with his Invisibility Cloak.

Hearing a faint, " _Reducto_ ," from the other side Ron says, " _Nox,_ " distinguishing his wand and grabbing Hermione's bag.

Covering their heads with their hands the boys get the first chance they saw, when the first ray of sunlight peaked through the cave, to cast, " _Accio broom_!"

At once the boys were saddled on their brooms before the Carrows' or either Malfoy or Crabbe had time to react, leaving Hermione covered by the Invisibility Cloak.

Leaving Hermione someplace she really wished she wasn't.

Harry taking one last peek at Hogwarts he saw Malfoy leaning down to pick something up, and fear coursed through Harry. Wanting to turn around and aid his best friend he yells to Ron, "Hold up!" before turn towards Hogwarts once more.

"What?!" Ron shouted, "Let's go Harry before Lord Voldemort decides to show his snaky arse up!"

Seeing no way possible to save Hermione Harry turns around again speeding off the place his Godfather had left him, Number 12 Grimwald Place, and leaving Hermione in stupor state on the cold ground of fall.


	5. Punishment for a Prisoner

Hermione felt groggy, like lead was in her bones. She opens her eyes but quickly shutting them for the sunlight was too bright.

Opening her eyes she wills her eyes to stay open despite the wateriness of them. She searches her surround quickly, expected to be in Number 12 Grimwald Place, but yet again she was surprised. Hermione was in a place she never saw before and apprehension quickly rose up in her chest. Before panic consumed her fully, she searched the place in detail with her eyes, seeing the high arched windows she guessed she was still at Hogwarts. Then she examined herself unsure what is keeping her to the bed but then she spots the manacles attached to her wrists and is sure that they are attached to her ankles also. A scream rises up in her throat and stays there not risking it, coming up instead as bile which burns her throat. The whole situation made Hermione feel like a prisoner, which in every which way, she was.

Just then she saw a figure, more specifically Snape, walk in, his robe bellowing out behind him making it seem like there was a major draft in the room. He walked straight up to her so stiffly; she wondered if he had a clothes hanger stuck in his robes. Which made her smirk slightly and Snape pause.

"What are you smirking?" He snapped sharply, "Do you see that surely the smartest witch of her age, the kind of situation you are in? You are in no place to smirk,"

The statement only made Hermione smile more, "Did _Headmaster_ just call his prisoner _smart?_ " She asked sarcastically not caring about whatever punishment resulted in her smart mouth. Just as long Harry is safe.

Snape looks down at Hermione narrowing his eyes, "Do you know _your_ supposedly 'best friends' _abandoned you?_ "

Hermione just sat there, not answering him.

Snape continues, "Where is your mouth now? The Boy Who Lived left you behind, is that registration working through your thick brain fast enough?" He says wanting to get a reaction out of her.

But the only words coming out of Hermione clenched teeth was, "Your. _Lying,_ "

Snape leans back in his chair satisfied that he finally got a reaction out of her, "No, I am not. Just like I am still in the _Order of Phoenix_ ,"

Anger bubbled up inside of Hermione; finally she burst like a bubble, "And then _why in Merlin's pants did you murder Dumbledore?_ " She yelled, "Oh, _please. Don't tell me_. _He_ planned _it,"_

She saw Snape's jaw muscles working slowly; he seemed to be struggling with himself. Then he stood up so suddenly he knocked back his chair to the stone ground.

 _Kaboom!_ But neither Hermione or Snape reacted to the noise only glaring at each other with such furiousness, it would surely scare a Dementor away from kissing them both.

Hermione was the first to speak, " _Oh go ahead_ ," her voice dripping with hatred and sarcasm, " _Run_ away like a _coward._ Just like you _killed_ Dumbledore," She saw that in struck a nerve inside of the greasy haired wizard and before Hermione had any power to stop it, she felt Snape's calloused hand smacking her across the left side of her face. Snape had hit her.

Tears pricked the corner of Hermione's eyes. She clenched the white bed sheets in her tied down hands, her face throbbing from the impact of the hit. She bit her tongue so hard, to stop from cursing at her _Headmaster_ , she tasted the tang of her own blood.

"Miss Granger, your wand has been confiscated, also I am handing you a new schedule according to the new laws and regulations," Snape pauses trying to catch Hermione's eye but she looks anywhere but at him, "You will have an escort to make sure you don't try to run away again, you have also been stripped of the Head girl duties and title. So, be a good little witch and you won't be punished further," Snape gives Hermione a mocking bow and swiftly walks out of the room.

Hermione glances down at the schedule Snape has tossed on her lap, all the same except The Defense Against the Dark Arts was shortened to The Dark Arts. And now since Snape was the Headmaster the Carrows have taken control, also she was to eat with the Headmaster at all of the meals making Hermione's stomach drop. And she was to be paired with another Slytherin at all of her classes. So that she couldn't converse with _any_ of her remaining friends. Hermione sighed, tired, tired of being strong.

Just when she thought she thought she was alone she let out a loud sob closing her eyes and quickly falling into a fitful sleep full of Death Eaters and the Snake Man himself.

* * *

Draco strides towards his Godfather's office after being summoned from lunch, he glances back at two other people being summoned away from lunch also to talk with their Headmaster; Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. He wondered what he was being summoned for; there are tons of rumors going around about Granger, of course there would be after being out of classes for two weeks, that would be unheard of for the Gryffindor Princess, but now students now know she has been imprisoned.

Finally making it to the twin gargoyles he waits for the others. Draco wonders how they are punishing the Mudblood. When the two get to the statues Pansy attaches herself to Draco's elbow making her look desperate while Nott says the password, Lemon drops, making Draco pause, _that was Dumbledore's_ , _why hadn't Headmaster Snape changed it yet_?

"Come on Dracie," Pansy's whining voice says, "Headmaster is waiting for us," Dragging Draco up the spiral staircase, to Snape's office.

Once at the top Pansy unlatches herself and goes to sit in one of the three chairs situated in front of the large desk, Draco then decided to lean against the far wall with his arms crossed waiting for his Godfather to start speaking.

Snape flicks his eyes toward Draco before starting, "As you very well know, Undesirable Number One has escaped from these grounds," He makes eye contact with each of them, "Miss Hermione Granger is on the list of Undesirables. But the Dark Lord has ordered me to keep her here until he knows what to do with her. She is very valuable for us. She will be punished accordingly for conspiring with Undesirable Number One, and in aiding two convicts escape. Miss Granger has been stripped of all her titles and of her wand," Draco's jaw clenches, "This summon is about Miss Granger," Snape holds eye contact with Pansy first, "All this information is confidential, as you very well know now Miss Parkinson that Miss Granger has been stripped of her Head girl title along with the duties along with it, I now as Headmaster give you those duties and title, can you handle that?"

The only response Snape got from Pansy was a shocked gasp. Snape raises an eyebrow in question while Theo and Draco shared a bemused look. _Pansy? Slytherin's most simpleminded girl?_ Draco wondered.

"Yes, sir," Pansy managed to get out, "I won't let you down, sir. That Mudblood will even regret she was even born," In response Snape inclines his head in dismissal, making Pansy trip over her feet from the rush she was in.

Next Snape looked at Theo, "Mr. Nott, Miss Granger cannot be trusted," Snape folds his hands on top of the desk staring at Nott with such seriousness that made the young wizard fidget, "Since she cannot be trusted, she needs an escort. And pray I tell, I was told you are very smart boy. I am assigning you as her escort. You will be assigned a bedroom in her secluded tower. You will keep watch at all cost. Also, you can do whatever you want with her. Got it?" Theo nods his head tersely and getting up without needing to be dismissed.

Draco sensed this was his turn wiped his face blank of emotions, and faced his Godfather.

"Draco, your father is very pleased with you in capturing Miss Granger," the news surprised Draco but careful not show it on his face, "But the task I have for you very small. I have taken some- _personal_ punishments for Miss Granger, and I would like if you could clean it up for I am too busy."

Draco nods stiffly, "Where is her chambers?"

His response was his own chambers across the corridor and Draco swiftly left before he got angry at his Godfather.

When he made it to the wooden door that caged Granger in he took a deep breath, unsure what to say to her. Not with their last encounter. He cracked open the door to find Granger bolted to a bed asleep, he let go of the breath he was holding. He shut the door behind him.

Walking up to her in two strides Draco examined her injuries glad it wasn't as bad as originally thought. He points his wand at her face healing her injuries with two quick _Episkys_ and then Draco conjures a wet cloth to wipe Granger's face. But before he could start wiping Draco saw that she was crying in her sleep, it broke his façade, making him want to hug her.

Draco shook his head, _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

Gently wiping her face clean of blood he heard his name being said, Draco shrugged it off as he was daydreaming turning back to Hermione he unmistakably heard it coming from her mouth.

"Draco," He froze with the wet cloth on her nose, wondering if he was dreaming, "Draco," Startled Draco almost jumped up and ran but then he calmed down and looked down at Granger who looked so much younger when sleeping.

 _She never called me by my first name,_ Draco pondered. He got up from his stool and banished the cloth.

"Her-" Draco coughed then swallowed, whispering, "Hermione,"

She stirred in her bed, he jumped as if he were the Weasel and saw a spider. Fumbling for the doorknob he looked back at her sleeping form, "Sweet dreams Hermione," and went was gone.


	6. On the Run

Harry and Ron landed on the ground their brooms trailing behind them tiredly as they've been searching for number 12 Grimmauld Place for hours.

"Harry!" Ron shouted from a couple houses down a lonely lamplight illuminating his freckled face, "I think this is it," he started counting the houses, "11…13… Harry I found it!"

Just then Harry looked over his shoulder feeling a presence, unwanted, "Ron, _run!_ " The two young men took off towards the sight of the former Black home, the pounding of footsteps echoed close behind them, closing in quickly.

The two young men dash up the front stairs, yank the door open and shut it hastily a couple of curses hitting the door after them.

Harry leaned his forehead against the door, worn. Just then Ron started pulling on his sleeve making Harry have a flashback to 1st year at Hogwarts with the three headed dog and Neville poking him to get his attention. And just like six years previous Harry got annoyed and harshly spat "What?" out to Ron before facing himself.

Ron was white as a sheet, he whispered, "I saw something moving,"

Overly exhausted and hungry Harry started to laugh, manically. Ron looked over concerned, "Harry I don't know what is going on with you but we have to rest and eat, I'm starved,"

"Kretcher is probably here, that's most likely the thing you saw move," his voice echoing around the house.

Careful not to awake Mrs. Black, they moved their way to kitchen pulling food out of the bag that they took with them. Dinner was extremely slow and silent, the only sound coming from the ravenous chewing the boys ate, not bothering with table manners.

Harry looked down at his food sadly, _she really does think of everything and we abandoned her._

At last Ron spoke up, "It _is_ kind of lonely without her being here isn't it Harry?"

Not wanting to ruin his mood further Harry tried to start off on a light note, forcing a smile, "Oh yeah, I miss Ginny lots, we had this 3 minute make out-" Ron blanched and stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Harry! That is not what I was talking about you pig!" Ron childishly threw a grape in Harry's direction whereas Harry caught it with lightning fast speed after all the years as a Seeker.

Then Harry suddenly got serious, "You mean Hermione, our 'Mione whom we have _abandoned_ due to our selfishness!" His voice rose with every word making Ron wince angering Harry more, "You most of all have no right to miss her, none _whatsoever_ Ron. You are my best friend but you hurt her deeply making me lapse judgement on you for your choices," his anger start to simmer, "Remember what I told Neville all those years ago about Malfoy? Hermione is worth twelfth of Lavender ever was," suddenly exhausted Harry got up and left the table to sleep.

* * *

Leaving Ron staring after him realizing the mistake he made is unforgivable.

Joining Harry in the one of the large living rooms in the house, he falls asleep on the couch blanketed in warmth from the fireplace while having nightmares about Hermione, freezing, dying and being tortured.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I will try to make them longer but school is making me so busy!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
B.B. :)**


	7. Nott's Confession

Nott pulls out his wand and whispers a word to the painting leading Hermione to her chambers. She always to tries to strain to hear what he has spoken but nevertheless Hermione does not have a wand anyways.

Dejected she flops on her bed, one of the three things in her "bedroom" she can call furniture. Not noticing a pair of eyes following her every move Hermione takes in sharp breath as if to sob silently.

 _Everything has gone wrong. Everything I have worked for. Friends, Head Girl, staying in the lines of the law…_

Hearing footsteps tread across her barely-there rug she looks up quickly to find her silent escort staring at her with such intensity.

"What?" Hermione asks moodily, "Are you here to tease me about my _tears?"_ Her voice raising an octave causing Nott to silence her magically. Surprised, she glares at Nott, and then raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"I am _certainly_ not here to _kill_ you Granger," he huffs, "have I made any move to do so this past week?"

Shrinking from shame with just hint of red on her cheeks, Hermione shakes her head no. Reminding her of these few days with her escort around, if Nott wasn't there, her days would have been _Hell._

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hermione stands nervously in front of the dirty stained mirror that has been placed in her bathroom._

Such a difference from being Head Girl, she thought glumly.

 _Straightening her black robe to what seems to be the hundredth time she hears a muffled cough. Unsure of what to with her hair, Hermione gathers it up in one bunch and ties it into a messy bun._

 _She hears her old excuse for a bathroom door creak open, unsure of who is coming to fetch her she sweeps her eyes on a young man who just came in, and finds herself staring what Hermione considers to be, unnerving eyes._

 _A painful memory sprung free of Hermione's mind- "A boy about her age whispered something in Malfoy's ear and she was close enough to catch what they were saying, probably by purpose, "Why does that Mudblood need to be an insufferable know-it-all? Can she tell she isn't wanted?" The two boys snickered behind their hands but caught the gaze of their victim, and both smirked._

 _Hermione drew in sharp breath of cold air, it was a Slytherin._ Of course it was a slimy Slytherin, _she thought, and the greasy haired sorry excuse for a wizard appointed Slytherins to control all aspects of Hogwarts. The only place she felt safe._

 _Scowling at the lanky boy, his frame reminding her painfully of Ron, she wrapped her robes securely around herself before forcefully elbowing her way out of her small bathroom hearing a satisfactory groan of pain, Hermione turned around to face the distasteful wizard. Taking her moment to study the young man she grew more anxious._

I could tackle him easily _, her mind whirled,_ his lanky frame giving him a tall and condescending posture, but his pale cheeks, glasses- just another nerd _. She gave him a wide but infuriating smile making the poor boy scowl._

" _You must be my escort," she said, "welcome to my home. Have a seat, wait I forgot, there is none," Hermione gives a mocking laugh, sarcasm rolling off her tongue in waves._

 _His face flushed a shade of red, "My name is Theodore Nott," Hermione saw his hand twitch towards his pocket, "I am going to be a- not an escort- I am more like a_ babysitter," _Hermione clenched her jaw while Nott smirked back, "Not that you would need one, being the 'smartest witch' and all, oh wait I forgot, you_ were _the smartest witch," he smirk got plastered on his face as if was permanent and Hermione had an itch to smack it off his face, "I will be leading you around the castle so you don't try any ah, shenanigans,"_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked around _, I must've fallen asleep_ , she thought. Walking over, she looked out of the small dusty window of her room, she supposed someone ordered no house elves to clean up her room for after every day she returned from her "studies" for her bed was never made nor was this single window cleaned.

Hearing a cough behind her she turns her head slightly not bothering to move with her accumulated injuries she got during the day.

"Miss Granger," Nott spoke with authority but soft as if he was afraid to raise his voice, "time to eat with the Headmaster,"

She nodded slightly, wincing as she did so, for the injuries were much worse than usual. Getting up slowly was painful as anything then Hermione felt a hand on her arm giving the support to stand, looking up with surprise her hazel eyes met those of Nott's.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asks softly her voice scratching her throat, "I am just a filthy Mudblood,"

Just then the hand on her arm was replaced by cold air, Nott had let go. Stumbling, Hermione shrieked and fell flat on the ground, not bothering to get up she glared at Nott with a scowl with he returned with one his own.

"You are not-" Nott paused, "You are not a Mudblood Granger," his voice shook and she looked at him with such shock Hermione did not know what to say, "I am not a Death Eater," he bunched up his sleeves showing her his wrists, which showed no tattoo whatsoever.

"But-" Hermione starts, remembering the time she caught Nott and Malfoy snickering about her on the Hogwarts Express, "you have teased me about my status,"

Nott sighed suddenly looking twenty years older, "That was all an act," he folded his lanky frame to fit on the rocky wooden chair, "I had to, you see, my father is a Death Eater, which I suppose you already knew that, but I don't believe in this cause of someone is greater than anyone else. I believe that anyone can be great at something if they tried," he looks at his hands and Hermione holds her breath, what for she cannot say.

"I never hurt a Muggle born, nor have I ever planned to," Nott starts again and takes a deep breath standing up, "when I was little I saw my father abuse my mother, beat her until she was black and blue all over. I always thought my father _killed_ my mother," his voice cracked making Hermione wonder why he was telling her this.

"I don't want to become like my father," he holds out his hand for her to take, "And I hope I can help you help your friends," Nott smiled then, and Hermione took his hand smiling back, feeling millions of times better than she had twenty minutes ago.

She decided to speak then, "Okay Theo, can I call you Theo?" he nodded "Well, Theo, you should smile more, it looks good on you," which made him laugh softly, "I hope you can help me help my friends also, for as long as they're okay, I can take any type of torture,"

Theo lead her to the door his hand still clutching hers so she wouldn't fall, "Let's just get through dinner and we'll go from there," he said in the lenient voice of his, saying the password loud enough so rang clear in her ears. _Dirigible Plum._ Her mind ransacked information and remembered from a Herbology book that it was a plant that is said to help a person accept the unusual.

Hermione walked out into the corridors, her black robe matching Theo's, making no difference to who's house is whose and feeling a slightly jump in her step, making her not feel for once not ashamed of eating at the teacher's table with the Headmaster.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Hello! I will update every Friday with 1 new chapter! I hope you dear readers are enjoying it so far.**

 **If you have a comment, concern or question, please PM me or review! I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **B.B. :)**


	8. Slytherin Scorn

Draco scowls at the pair who just walked into the Great Hall. Their heads bend together as if sharing a personal joke then he heard a snort of irritation next to him. Looking over he spotted Blaise also staring at their best friend like an alien.

"What _is_ he doing?" The young man said loudly getting the attention of everyone else's attention, " _What?_ He is acting like a friend to the _Mudblood_!" Blaise's voice filled with disgust, an assent of whispers rang through the Slytherin table quickly increasing to a chant, looking towards the Slytherin prince himself for his word but the platinum haired boy had his head down picking at his food.

Blaise surprised speechless, poked Draco in the ribs, _hard_.

"Ow!" Draco looked up his gray eyes flashing like a storm, "What the bloody hell?"

Chanting ceased and Slytherins stared, uncomfortable Blaise explains in a whisper, "Nott and the Mudblood? Right Draco?"

Draco swept the room to find Granger deposited next to the Headmaster, Nott now walking towards them, "Yeah, right," he reluctantly agreed, his heart not into it.

Sensing the tension everyone changed the topic quickly for they did not know how to react. Just then Theodore took a seat across from Draco smiling.

"Good conversation there, mate?" Blaise says snarkily, making the confronted boy knit his eyebrows.

"Pardon?" the smile slipped from his face, replaced by a scowl.

"You and the Mudblood looked like good ol' pals," The dark skinned wizard smirked at Nott condescendingly, "but that could never happen right Theo? 'Cause she is below us and we have been friends since we were little tykes,"

Theo smiled back but it did not quite meet his eyes, "Of course _pal_ ," Turning to Draco, "Hullo Draco, where's Pansy? I figured she'd be stuck to your side like glue ever since she got promoted to Head Girl,"

The boys share a knowing glance making them smile, "That's what I thought so too, but alas the poor girl resists my advances," Draco makes a dramatic sigh putting hand over his heart. The three laughed as a shadow fell over them.

"Oi, who turned out-" Nott started joking but quickly hushed when realizing who was making the shadow.

"Mr. Nott this is not a joking matter," a woman's voice sharply said, Draco turned around and stared right into the hawk eyes of Professor McGonagall. Draco felt himself flush although he had not done anything wrong.

"Mr. Nott, today Amycus Carrow will need Hermione for a- a demonstration," her voice filled with disdain and disgust.

As if in slow motion Theo suddenly rose up with a look of contempt at- Draco took a double take- not at McGonagall but the Carrows which situated next to the dwarf figure of Flitwick was looking at the bushy haired girl with such hunger made Draco heart drop like a stone. It was like two cats, Siamese twins to be more exact, looking at a mouse.

"But Professor-!" Draco looked up at Theodore in surprise and shock. _Maybe he has gone nutter_ , Draco quickly dismissed the thought, Theodore was a quick second in intelligent 7th year wizard after well, _himself_.

Slightly taken aback by his outburst, McGonagall adjusts her glasses on her nose, "I am sorry Mr. Nott, but they have requested her to lead the class today yet again, after all she is in the mercy of You-Know-Who,"

"You mean Voldemort," he interrupted, creating a subconscious shiver through anyone eavesdropping.

"You can't say the Dark Lord's name, you _git!_ " Blaise hisses and pulls his friend down roughly, "Stop making an utter fool of yourself!"

Students were starting to leave for their classes.

"We get to teach the Mudblood what filth it is," A random Slytherin said to his friend passing by Draco.

He felt angry, angrier than he ever felt making blood rush to his ears, making him hear only the dull _thump thump_ of his heart. _Why? Why was he feeling this way?_ Draco berated himself all the way to his first class, Dark Arts.

Sitting between Crabbe and Goyle in the back of the class Draco adverts his eyes to look anywhere but at the person in chains standing in the front of the classroom _, Hermione_.

" _No_ fool _she's Mudblood to you",_ he curses himself silently. Catching her eye Draco saw shame in them, nothing he thought he would see in a proud Gryffindor such as Granger. He hastily looked away doodling in his notebook waiting impatiently for the painful procedure to begin.

 _Bang!_

Just then the wooden door of the classroom slams open and rushing in comes two bickering figures, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, red in their usually pallid face.

"Why don't you teach the Crucio curse brother?" the sister shouts at the scowling brother.

"Why are you even in my room? Out, _out_!" Amycus Carrow brandishes his wand flicking so a gust of air pushing his sister out of the room and shutting the door with a morbid _boom_.

Slytherins and Gryffindors alike were looking at him solemly, wondering what would the teaching of today's class _._ Always _hands on of course_ , Draco thought feeling ill with what they've learned so far in this class. He even felt bad for _cursing Longbottom_ , Malfoy pinched himself.

"Ow!" Draco curses aloud looking at the welt his fingers made.

"Ah Mister Malfoy!" He looked up, Professor Carrow heading towards him, "Thank you my boy for volunteering!"

Draco turned pale, paler than usual if that was possible. "I-what?" he sputtered. His eyes scanned the room, most Slytherins looking excited but Nott looked sick, a mirror reflection of himself.

"Any curse Mister Malfoy, any curse on that Mudblood up front," the professor smiled slowly showing his yellowed teeth, "except to execute of course, and those who do not wish to participate," Carrow's eyes pointedly looked towards the Gryffindors, "I will _personally_ curse you myself,"

Stiffly, back ram rod straight Draco made his way to the front of the room trying to catch her eyes with a apology but it seemed that she was avoiding him.

Raising his arm, clearing his face of emotions, he racked his brains for the least harmful of curses he knew.

" _Sectumsempra,"_ he casted watching as Granger crumple to the ground a slash across her cheek bleeding profusely.

"Well done Draco!" Blaise shouted as well as the praise from other Slytherins.

With shaky hands Draco, lowered himself in his chair. Staring out the grimy window, Draco blocked out _Hermione's_ screams and laughter from his house finally understood why he felt for Granger.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood, had empathy for Hermione Jean Granger, the bane of his existence.

A particularly loud screech made Draco close his eyes and pray for it to be over, not for Gryffindor's sake but for _hers_.

 **A.N.**

 **Hello lovely readers! I hope I did not make you wait too long and I hope you were looking forward to the next chapter all week! I try to leave a little cliffy for those who wish to learn out more. I even wonder what is going to happen next. I hope everyone had a great last week of September! Stay tuned for next Friday, I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the Vanishing Cabinet and the Weasley Twins.**

 **Love,**

 **B.B. :)**


	9. Mailing Ailies

"You truly think this will work?" Hermione asked tentatively while Theo pulled out his wand readying himself to say a charm to render them both invisible.

The young man standing in front of his crinkled his forehead in confusion, " _Me?_ This was _your_ idea! You really have a death wish,"

The bushy hair girl suddenly collapsed on the bed, giggling. Theo stared after her grinning; they really bonded after these couple of weeks _. I really would be lost without him_ , Hermione thought sobering. Never had she thought as of him more than a friend. Theo always cheered her up when her moral plummeted, fixed up her bruises and cuts, but also being her crutch, not only physically but emotionally too. Of course she missed her girlfriend, Ginny, because there's only so much Hermione could willingly confide in Theo, not only because he's not a girl but also because she had trust issues with a Slytherin, almost naturally _. I am a_ Gryffindor, she justified to herself on occasion.

Raising his wand again, the smile was gone and replaced with a look of intense concentration, _"_ _Indespecto_ _,"_ Jabbing the wand in her direction, Hermione casted the invisible charm on him too.

No matter how many times they practiced the charm in her small, drafty tower she still looked down at herself speechless. _I am a witch,_ Hermione told herself like a mantra. She looked over to where Theo once was standing; the wand floating in the air indicated he was there.

"We have exactly an hour to do this," Theo's voice floated near her ear.

Walking up to the narrow window pane, she threw it open letting in a chilly breeze. While a faint sound of Theo casting another charm at the ground, _molliare_ , Hermione shuffled over their plan in her head. It was a quite simple one. Go to Hagrid's hut, convince Hagrid to mail some prewritten letters by Hermione, send them sporadically so it was not too suspicious, and ask Hagrid to fib a little, to tell anyone who asks, the letters were to his half-brother. Who cannot read but it is a convincing lie nonetheless.

All under an hour in which Theo _had_ to be back in his dorm, what for, he never disclosed to Hermione.

Reaching blindly for Theo's hand Hermione, touched what felt like his face, blushing profoundly and thanking Merlin they were invisible, Hermione reached down toward his hand. The body heat from his hand immediately seemed into hers warming it up. Theo sensing Hermione's hesitance, gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They leaped, landing on the ground with a slight bounce to it like a trampoline. On the way to Hagrid's hut Hermione recalls her first formal meeting of the half giant with affection and pain. The day Draco Malfoy introduced her to the nasty word for Muggleborn witches and wizards, _Mudblood_. The truth of the word told to her in the hut has left her feel bare, and vulnerable. She did not like it one bit, she reminisces about trying to keep her tears hidden but that did not fool the large man of Rubeus Hagrid. His hug reminded Hermione of home, almost a fatherly gesture, she realized with a pang of her heart.

 _Don't think of_ that, she mentally scolded.

Arriving at the worn wooden door, the windows showing a warm light from within, Hermione knocked lightly a soft spark of happiness arose in the pit of her stomach. Immediately a dog's deafening bark rang throughout the lawn making Hermione wince, and the wizard next to her, still linked, noticeably tense.

"Aligh' alrigh' Fang, _git down!_ " Came the gruff voice of Hagrid. The door opened up swiftly to reveal a man twice the size of a regular man, with a beard and hair as curly and wild as his infatuation with dangerous creatures. Hagrid's face clearly suspicious squinted out into the night and in his large hand, was a pink umbrella.

"Alrigh', who goes there? Som'body musta be outta their mind to be wanderin' out 'ere!"

"Hagrid it's me," Hermione's voice came out of the darkness, just then Theodore casted a disillusionment charm revealing the pair to the half giant.

"' _Mione?"_ Hagrid stared down in shock at what was on his stoop for a moment then realizing the danger was to leave the pair visible, ushered them into the warm, cozy hut.

Still staring at Hermione in shock, Hagrid settled himself into his chair, the chair groaning under his weight. Afraid to shift his eyes into the other guest, afraid that Hermione will wisp away like a ghost, he asks her, "Wha' are the likes of 'im doin' 'ere?"

"He is helping me," Hermione says gently, untangling her hand from Theo's, "He is willing to help; he has been taking care of me these two months,"

The big man's gaze finally leaving her face looked to Theo, his eyes softening just a fraction, "Wha' can I do ter help?"

"Well," Theo pipped up, "Hermione thought if you could find a way to send some letters-"

"There's four of them," the girl chimed in, sufficiently interrupting Theo, "They are all to _Grawp_ ," her voice dropped to secretive whisper, trying to get Hagrid to take the hint.

Finally sensing the hint, "O, I can do summat fer yeh, o' course, I will jus' mail 'em all at once,"

"No, no," Theo interrupted, "sporadically, once a week possibly?"

"So they do not get suspicious," Hermione supplied helpfully.

"Oho, alrigh', I 'spect I could do tha' fer yeh. How do yeh propose ter get back inside?"

Hermione and Theo shared a knowing look, "The same way we got out," Hermione smiled at the giant, who was absentmindedly petting the head of his boarhound, not noticing Fang's slobber covering his robes.

"Yeh shouldn' be sneakin' 'round like tha', 's dangerous," Hagrid then got up to pull a shocked Hermione into a hug, "Take care of 'er or I'll kill yeh," pointing his words at Theo.

"Yes sir," Theo nodded respectively, meaning his words.

Nobody noticed a pair of eyes that watched them from a tall window behind them. Discreetly as possible Hermione handed Hagrid a stack of letters from under her robe.

"Thank yeh fer visitn'," Hagrid spoke with a twinkle in his eye, "Stay safe,"

With that the pair donned the Invisible charm once more walking up to the castle oblivious to the figure shadowed against the hut.

* * *

Once back into the room Theo did everything with a slight rush, not noticing the happiness in Hermione's eyes.

"Goodnight Theo," she says softly touching his shoulder, "Thank you,"

With a swift nod of his head, Theo headed out into the corridor intent on being downstairs before three o'clock struck.

Before reaching his destination however, Theo was roughly grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall. Theo felt every fiber in his body tense, the wall abrasive to his face.

"You are a _bastard_ ," a voice filled with contempt rose up behind him, "A _traitor,"_

 _Bugger,_ Nott thought, before hearing a faint _stupefy_ rendering him to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I am so so so so sorry! To all those who follow, and are avid readers! I know the feeling of frustration when authors do not write one of my favorite fanfictions fast enough. I am super sorry but I know it is inexcusable since I promised one chapter each Friday, I suppose life just caught up with me and I hope everyone will enjoy another chapter tomorrow since you all deserve it. Tell me what you think, and sorry about the cliffy, who do you think it is? ;) Update tomorrow also!**

 **Love,**

 **B.B.**

 **P.S.- The Indivisablity Charm is an actual thing in the Harry Potter world but I could not find a word that was used to cast it from the books so I took the Latin word for invisible,** _Indespectus,_ ** _and_ changed into my own spell **_Indespecto._ **Also the word,** _molliare,_ **is the word used when casting a Cushioning charm.**


	10. Recieving Goods

The Headmasters Office was still like it was since Dumbledore had resided there, the trinkets maybe more so dusty than usual. The phoenix had disappeared since his death; the only thing that changed was an addition of a large golden frame hung behind the large old desk where Headmaster Snape now sat looking towards the painting. In the painting was an almost real life animation of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as if he weren't dead but just on the other side of the wall in some sort of cave and he could climb through the golden frame anytime he wished.

Snape's features were more gaunt than usual, but never one to be egotistic about his appearance never took note to it when looking at a mirror. Every time he just saw Lily Potter and her lively green eyes soft on him while her smile brightened her face. His hair was not even more greasy than usual, his eyes had dark purple under them if painted there and his fingernails were bitten down so roughly they bled constantly, in which what he was doing now contemplating on whether to wake the sleeping form of Dumbledore.

He spent every day looking at the girl who he ordered to eat with him in the Great Hall. He treated her with disdain for she was the one who helped the boy escape that he was trying to unknowingly protect. Snape knew it caused the teachers to think even worse of him but _\- I had to do it for appearances to think I was loyal to the Dark Lord_ , he thought daily. Although hypocritical in a sense, he cursed himself daily because if he wasn't so racial against Muggleborns, more specific _Lily_ , in his schoolboy days, he wouldn't be in this position now.

In truth, he always consulted the painting of Dumbledore always afraid of his own prejudice will do to his actions like a scared loss child not knowing his way out of a maze.

"Sir," Snape whispered his voice usually grease-like, hoarse not really sure why he cared about waking the other paintings because he knew that they pretended to snooze while he had a conversation with Dumbledore.

The sleeping wizard with a long white beard awoke with a start as if sensing before Snape spoke that he had something to talk about. Noticing his glasses were askew on his slightly crooked nose, reached up to fix them before speaking, "Ah Severus, I guess you needed my assistance," his blue eyes unbelievably sparkled as if an actual painting could do such a thing.

"Yes sir, as always," Snape bent his head like he was submitting to a master, "I want to protect Lily's son wholeheartedly, but I am setting a pig up for slaughter. I cannot wish to have- to have him killed," his voice faltered, "I am also not seen well in the eyes of one of his friends _, she_ has suffered enough and his _mother_ will certainly not appreciate his friend being tortured at _my_ will," his voice now showed full blown anguish as he turned his back to the man in the painting who was watching Snape's face carefully and hunched over the oak desk putting his hands over his head.

Softly all the jolly merriment gone from his voice Dumbledore chose to speak, "I know you are under incognito in the Dark Side but that does not mean you can strip Ms. Granger, a _human_ , and a bright witch of her enjoyments, such as her pet and classes,"

"But she has given a way for Potter to escape!"

"Do not punish a student for protecting her friend from Voldemort for which I know you would do if you were in such a predicament," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I do not want the Dark Lord to think-" Snape started with trepidation, "He will certainly think I have been favoring the wrong side if I do give the girl her wand and other humane pleasures back!"

"Severus I do not think you just woke me up to argue with whether to give Ms. Granger's things back, I know you know what to do, the _right_ thing to do," With this, the bearded man slid away out of the painting to wherever his other painting resided.

"The _right thing_ ," the greasy haired wizard mutter darkly resisting the urge to roll his eyes like an insolent child, "as if I knew what that was, as if I don't risk my life every day for _Potter's_ offspring no less!"

Although having his misgivings about the whole ideal about Granger's possessions, Snape stood up slowly to go fetch the said things in a magically protected closet behind where the Sorting Hat perched.

Hermione was elated, she finally felt as though things will turn out okay. Of course she had no one to share with because she has not seen Theo since the night before. The worriment was pushed to the edge of mind for she has gotten word from Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin boy in her year, which she was to be given all her possessions and her regular class schedule.

Now she stood pacing her room impatiently waiting for her things, hungry but happiness overcoming to go down the Great Hall and eat.

Just then the door slammed open making her shriek and fall back onto her bed.

"Oi! _Ouch ow_!" the voice of Draco Malfoy yelled, "Here Granger take this _horrible_ thing off me,"

"Crookshanks!" she yelled in delight not bothering to be afraid of close proximity of Malfoy snatching the orange cat from his chest, more specifically his face which looked as though he ran through a garden of _Devil's Snare._ Giggling at the sight, Hermione petted the vexed cat trying to placate it, "Oh how I've missed you,"

Draco stared at her in mock horror and annoyance, "Your cat scratched me to pieces,"

"Oh, I am sure you'll pass a troll," Hermione said flippantly.

"Why you-"

Just then another figure walked in behind Draco, "Don't let the Mudblood get under your skin Draco, she does not deserve you breath, or even deserve to breathe," Blaise said sniggering and Malfoy's eyes darkened curiously, "come on we need to give the heavy trunk to it. I left it in the middle of the hall about a floor below because you were hell bent on delivering the cat,"

With that they left silently to go retrieve her other knickknacks. Silently Hermione took comfort to her non-human companion wondering where Theo was and how the boys were faring without her.


	11. Update One

**Hello dear readers!**

 **I have decided as of yesterday to go back and thoroughly search each chapter for any grammatical mistakes and errors every 10 chapters I post. I am sorry to get you all hyped up for another one if you get a notification about this fanfic. I promise the next one will be as exciting as the last ten were! Also if anyone knows a good beta please contact me because although I have time today to correct my mistakes- I am not sure when I will get time to do the next 10… I am also not sure how many chapters this fanfiction will be composed of but it will most likely be more than 20. I think that is all the news I have to share with y'all so I hope you guys have a wonderful week/weekend!**

 **Hasta luego,**

 **B.B**


End file.
